The End
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: In which things start out sucky but end amazingly


Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha if I did we would have some different pairings, no Kikyo, Inuyasha would remain on the tree, Kagome would travel with Sesshomaru (with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala of course) and Kanna would deflect off of Naraku and join the Sessho group (Inu Tachi changed to Sessho group hehe)

AN: I changed the beginning of the story so that she doesn't get pulled into the well she actually jumped down the well of her own means.

When she first came to the feudal era she was jumping into the well to die, she didn't expect to live or to be thrown 500 years back in time either. When she first met the dog eared boy, she didn't mean to free him, she saw it as a means to die. When she met the fox kit, Shippo, she saw the Thunder Brothers as another way to die. All in all she saw a way to die in each different situation she was in. She thought about dying almost all the time and the situations she was forced in made everything seem easier, her death would be an accident not suicide. Then things were complicated when she was almost killed by Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru.

When she looked at the full-demon she saw a lonely and complicated man who understood how she felt. When she got the first chance to talk to him, she took it and ran, she even slipped a notebook into the bag his 2 headed dragon had. They communicated like that for a long time before one day, the final battle came. She gave him the notebook out in the open, uncaring if the rest of her group saw, before she turned and walked towards Naraku unfearing of death.

Naraku smirked as he watched the weak human walk towards him, she was as calm as a cucumber though and that unnerved him if only a little.

"Have you come for death little human?" He asked, feeling as though this was to easy but only slightly. He heard a almost not there growl and looked up, noticing the full demon, Sesshomaru if he remembered correctly, was glaring at the human standing but a few feet from himself. Kagome started walking again, having stopped to look back at her friends

"It's ok I accept this." She spoke neither group knowing who she was talking to. Naraku laughed before stepping forward and staring down at the girl in front of him and sneering as a tentacle stabbed through her right shoulder. Shouts rang through as the group behind Kagome saw the tentacle come through her back.

He expected the woman to waver, her expression didn't change it stayed on pure determination. He expected her to scream in pain, he wanted her to yell in pain but instead she remained silent until she spoke.

"I've wanted to die for quite some time so thank you for the help but I want someone to join me so why don't you?" A glow of gentle pink surrounded the pair and a shriek of rage and pain followed shortly after. A struggling half demon pulled away from the ebony haired woman and fell to the ground and said female fell to her knees clutching her shoulder.

"How about that? I stabbed you in the same place as I did Kikyo how's it feel to die just like her?" He wanted the last jab but as he slipt into the cold embrace of death he heard her voice one last time,

"I'm not dying from hate or despair I'm dying in happiness, glad to finally be gone." The slayer,crying, had fallen to her knees beside Kagome.

"Kagome c'mon it'll be ok!" The brown haired woman sobbed, more for herself then Kagome. The growl of the Inu Lord stopped everyone in their tracks as he walked around the female to stand in front of her.

"You didn't answer me ona." He growled, throwing the notepad at the ground in front of her. Kagome looked up glaring and gave her own growl,

"Don't call me ona." The silver haired demon smiled, terrifying everyone around them,

"There's the Kagome I know." He spoke yet again and Kagome chuckled and muttered "and love" only the two demons (half demon) heard. Inuyasha yelled "LOVE!?" The two humans jumped and Shippo smiled "I knew I smelt him on you all the time and the notebook whenever you had it!" He shouted excitedly. By now Sesshomaru had kneeled beside the bleeding woman and had peeled the cloth from her shoulder and was currently licking the skin around the wound, her purifying powers having already gotten rid of all the poison Naraku had pushed through her bloodstream.

"It seems Lady Kagome has been busy right under our noses." Miroku joked, trying to lighten the mood. A few chuckles floated around but a displeased Inuyasha wasn't one of them.

"What the hell is this, wench your not his your mine know your place!" He shouted out angrily and was instantly on the ground as a very displeased Sesshomaru slammed the half-demon to the ground growling.

"You leave this ones intended alone whelp." Eyes widened at the statement, including the chocolaty eyes of Kagome before she reached for the notepad in front of her and re looked at the question on the paper, her eyes widened even more and she let out a gasp of shock.

"Sessho...I'm so sorry I didn't read this..I accept" She smiled as Sesshomaru stopped snarling at looked over at her, he smiled at her before barreling her over into a hug, as she had stood up, and kissing her. Sango had a brief thought that they should have moved away from the area that Naraku had been killed before they started all the emotional crud AND they should have focused on the disturbing things they had heard their pure Kagome utter.

~Epilogue~

In the end Kagome and Sesshomaru had quite a few kids: 1 pair of twins and multiple times did they get pregnant with only 1 child (many meaning around 6 times did she give birth with a single child and that's only currently) they had been mated only weeks after the battle through those weeks Sesshomaru was determined to show Kagome all the reasons she should continue to live. Sango and Miroku had had 3 kids all at different times throughout the years. Lastly Inuyasha was never married, his brash and obnoxious making no woman want to be around him for too long, he later died in a battle with a higher level cat demon.

~End~

Hey guys! I channeled a lot of my feelings like the depression and wish for death and all that, I put this in to this and I didn't want a bad end because that would feel like deeming my end bad as well anyways later gators ~


End file.
